


Comfort In A Time Of Need

by Fallenangel87



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Feelings, M/M, Russians, Snow, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Comfort In A Time Of Need

Mike's P.o.V  
\------------  
I took off after Arvo, I chose him over helping Clementine. "Arv, come back!" I raced after the small Russian. His rifle was discarded not far along the path. Not long after, I found the boy who had been holding the gun. "Baby, are you okay?" He was shivering and crying, seated in the snow. He wasn't dressed for the cold, not by any means. Arvo just babbled in his native language, which I had no idea what he was saying. "I've got you, we are leaving this place; we are getting away from Kenny. We are still going to be following the plan, okay? Come on." I helped him up gently, starting to walk him back to the car; it was best to just get him away from Kenny.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Everything will be okay, I promise." Luke whispered into Nick's dark hair. They were laying in their bed at the cabin; Luke's arms were wrapped snuggly around Nick's waist, holding him close. "We both know that isn't true." Nick mumbled into the pillows. "We've hit rock bottom, it can only get better from here, love." He told the smaller man. "Yeah, but..." Nick's voice trailed off as he didn't have an actual response to his boyfriend's comment. "We are getting closer to an actual safe haven." Luke pressed a kiss behind Nick's ear. He didn't know why, but it calmed Nick down a little bit.


End file.
